


On The Outside

by Adverant



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: And this site is easier to keep up with, Because I'm a lazy bitch, F/M, M/M, Moved it to here, Old Fanfiction story, Subject to change writing to explicit if i feel like it, dont like it piss off- or dont read, real INTENSE, that too, the Dark/Mark ship is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adverant/pseuds/Adverant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have finally been separated, finally can run their own paths. But 'he' doesn't want to, he refuses, all Mark wants is to live a normal life as a youtuber doing his thing, with Jennet by his side. Or even without her, if she decides to move on. But he disallows it, reminding Mark he cannot be controlled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview

**Preview**

He pulled her close, arms around her slim waist. She ran her hands up his arms, her fingers nimble and slightly tickling him on their path. She brushed her palms over his broad shoulders and brought them up to the sides of his jaw. She pulled him down, on her toes, and pressed an ever so gentle kiss to his lips. Not like the many kisses she'd had with him before, this was just a simple promise of something to come. No fire or vigor to it, no inner meaning, just the simple 'I love you' it wrote across his lips. She moved her hands back down his neck over his shoulders, pulling the collar of his shirt slightly with her left hand. She frowned, and worry clouded his face, there on his collar bone was a red mark. "Did I do this to you?" She whispered, looking at the red mark left from a rough bite. "I... Uh, I guess you got a little carried away. It's fine. Just another reminder... that I'm yours, and yours only." He responded quietly, raising a hand to the back of her neck.

He tried valiantly not to shift away uncomfortably when she brushed a thumb over the bite, sending a stinging tingle over his left shoulder and neck. "Mmm." She hummed, she could have sworn when he said that, she saw a gleam of red in the dark behind him. She brushed it off as one of his computers telling them it was still in sleep mode. She was too busy trying not to melt from that last statement, and becoming putty at his feet. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against the bite in a kiss, only for him to flinch and cringe. "I'm sorry!" She said, looking up at him. He tried his best to cover the pained expression he'd taken on with a smile, but it was more of a pained smile, and he decided it was probably not helping to try and reassure her through a sad grin. She sighed, putting her hands behind his neck and pulling him down, resting her forehead on his. He ran his hands up from her hips up under her shirt along her sides, creating a distraction that made her quickly inhale.

They continued from there with soft kisses, sweet words, and nothing but love between them. She had fallen asleep hours ago, her unclothed body curled into his side, whilst he pretended to sleep until her breath evened out where it drifted over his shoulder and neck. He turned his head down to look at her peacefully blank face, and instead his attention focused on what was slightly ahead from where her chin rested on his shoulder. A small indent in his skin, a bite, not caused by her teeth. Of course not, she was always gentle, always sweet, even back when he wasn't quite... himself. No that bite was his own causing in a way... He suddenly felt nausea bubble up and looked away from the bite in disgust, slowly moving her off him and settling her gently on his pillow, and standing off the bed.

He walked around the bed to his dresser mirror, to grab his tablet, only to be sucked into his reflection. He traced a hand ever so gingerly over his chest, feeling every muscle that lay beneath, and looked up into his own eyes as the memory of a much rougher, but similar, hand had done the same before came into his mind. He flinched in disgust, no longer wanting to see himself in the reflection the mirror gave. When he turned, he was not met with his beloved drowsy expression, or even seeing her still drifting in sleep on his bed. Instead, only inches away, was himself. "Mark." The other him seemed to insist, but he didn't feel like it was really his name. Dark, warm eyes met bright crimson eyes, the difference was almost impossible to notice. He blinked, and as suddenly as he had appeared, he was gone. It was so real, he could feel the other him breathing, hear his voice quiet as not to wake the sleeping girl, he must have been there. Or... was it a memory?

He let out a quiet hiss in pain as fire seemed to erupt across his collar bone, and he put a hand over the bite on it. He remembered a gleam of red, the excitement, the  _rush_ , and then an ivory white and sudden sharp pain. Oddly, remembering these thoughts, the pain hadn't bothered him. It had made him more... determined? Passionate? He didn't know. But at the thought of such pain causing either of those emotions or the suggestion of such made him feel dizzy and sick. He didn't want to think anymore... He swung open the bedroom door, catching it before it could hit the wall and wake up his sleeping beauty, and left it open as he jogged down the hall and down a set of stairs. What he noticed wasn't his gaming gear on and set up with a camera pointed to where he would be, and his microphone in place as if he had been getting ready to, or  _just been_ recording... It was the sound of very soft eerie footsteps from the downstairs hall. He turned and met the same gaze he'd been having flashbacks of so recently, a deep red that was only a diluted version of his own. As he recalled the most recent memory, the heat, the sweat, the eyes... the teeth. He felt like vomiting and he knew his horror, disgust and sickness must show on his face, and his other's cocky grin soon fell.

"Mark?" The other said suspiciously, questioning him. The voice was also dilute of his own, deeper, huskier... darker. But yet, it was mellow, and calming, and as much as he fought to keep it away, relief smothered every other emotion he felt right then at the sound of that voice. He felt like he hadn't heard it in ages, he... he  _missed_  hearing that voice. Something else bubbled in the pit of his stomach at the demented, longing look the other gave him. He didn't dare think about it, afraid of what it might be. Afraid of what he knew it was.

The cause of the bite.

"Darkiplier." Mark stated flatly, his voice weaker than usual, breaking at the edges, almost as if it were a whine. Dark seemed to know that was exactly what it was, a whine, begging for him.  _What's wrong with me? This isn't me! He isn't me..._  He thought in a panic, backing away as the demon strode towards him, intent on giving him exactly what he'd begged for. Something  _he_  didn't really want, but clearly his  _body_ , and another part of his mind, told him otherwise.

"Mark and Darkiplier together again~" The darker him sang proudly, as Mark noticed someone over his shoulder and was relieved to see his beautiful beloved awake, and gladly, not paying attention. Darkiplier hissed, backing away again quickly, before turning and running into another room. Out of sight. "Jennet." Mark smiled, running over and hugging her tightly before she could gather herself into full consciousness. "Mark, Mark sweetie, can't breathe!" She coughed, and he let her go, his carefree grin at how she'd saved him not leaving his face as he kissed her cheek in apology.

When he leaned in to kiss her cheek, she could have sworn she saw the same flash of red from that night, but before she could get a good grasp on what she'd seen, Mark's silly grinning face was in the way.  _No wonder he likes horror games so much to the point of playing them whenever he can for his fans..._  She chuckled, taking the hand he held out to her.  _His damn house is haunted._

" _Only by me and my memory, my dear, only by me._ " Came Darkiplier's whisper, but neither of the two heard, as they headed towards the kitchen to eat.


	2. Who Stares Back?

The world and it's  _reality_  had really come down on Mark hard lately, all the heart wrenching games he'd played for his fans lately, and reminders of the past... And reminders that he had neglected his fans many times though he hadn't meant it, and knew they forgave him, or didn't mind, he  _did_  mind. Life was rough lately, he was getting ready for a very low profile gaming convention happening in a few weeks, but wanted to be in the area for a while to get used to the schedule he would soon need to follow. His whole trip was planned from the second he was invited- he would pre-record a bunch of videos, get back on track with his sleeping, keep up with twitter and comments, and research the convention and location.

While this all seemed like the perfect plan, it hadn't worked that way, not  _really_. He'd stayed up all night pre-recording for a week, bringing in a professional designer friend he had to help him with his panel design. It was all fine and good until he passed out while recording three times, catching the worry of his fans. He reassured them to the best of his ability with a v-log, and hoped it would be enough. Many wished him well, others were still concerned. He finally got his panel designing finished, and took out the pre-ordered ticket the convention Guest Administrator had mailed to him. On the day of the flight, he got no sleep, responding to twitter and comments via airplane wifi. When he'd finally got there, the Guest Administrator herself was waiting for him, holding a sign with a pink mustache on it that read  _Markiplier_  on it in bold black letters.

She'd shook his hand, and he'd given her a hug thanking her for inviting him. She introduced herself as Marin, and explained the plan for the next couple of weeks as they exited the airport and stepped into what was apparently Marin's car. "Keep in mind the convention is low profile- don't go too out of it with letting fans know about this. We could only get a big enough venue for a few guests to host in, and we wanted a slower start this year, since last year there was damage to the venue and we'd had a lot of trouble explaining this to those who we'd rented the venue from." She warned him, pulling out onto the highway. "I'll be dropping you off at your hotel which is paid for already, because you're here so early, you have three weeks to get settled. For the first week, you'll be free to do your thing however it is you do, explore, and the sort."

He frowned, turning away from the window to face her. "What about the two weeks after that?" He asked in confusion.

"For the second week, you'll be accompanied by a Guest Assistance staff member. They wont be here until the second week, as I told you, it's still early. We don't know who will be alongside you yet, but we'll let you know twenty four hours in advance. You'll have the week to decide whether or not this Guest Assistance follows through for you well, if they don't, they can easily be switched. We have more staff than we do guests." She stated, accelerating at a higher speed now. "For the last week, you will have a few hours a day to hang around the venue, whether that's getting a feel for the place, or helping the designers with your own panel, your assistant staff will also give you a tour of the place. Other than that, it's freelance." She finished, putting all focus on the road.

He turned his attention to the world outside the passenger window, reading the many signs. He zoned out for a long time, he hadn't realized they had stopped until he felt someone prodding his shoulder. "Markiplier? Are you alright?" He turned his face to Marin, smiling and opening the door to get out. "I'll see you then...?" He said with a slight question to it. "Next week, Sunday night. I'll be introducing you to your assistant staff." He nodded, noting that he probably should have paid more attention, or he might have missed that. Not Monday, but Sunday. He shrugged it off, it was a week away, nothing to worry about, it was just a tour guide type deal. Right? Right.

He and Marin carried his bags upstairs in two trips, though he'd told her he could handle it- she refused and helped anyway. When all his stuff was in the hotel room, and Marin had likely driven home, he decided to really focus on his current surroundings. Three rooms, bedroom, bathroom, main room. The main room, where he now stood, had a TV mounted on one wall, a couch and two chairs across from it, with a table of which he guessed was plexiglas in front of the furniture. Against the wall near a sliding glass door covered by curtains was a large desk, lots of space. Exactly what he needed.

As soon as he spotted the desk, his inspecting was over, forget the bedroom and bathroom. He quickly got out his recording equipment which was packed very densely to avoid anything being rattled around, and pulled out a hand held camera. He opened the screen and took a look around the room from the video camera's perspective, before turning it towards him and pressing record. "Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and this is  _not_  another let's play video!" He chuckled at his clever improvised introduction. "For those who know, I've gone on a trip to a gaming convention... I can't say much, as it's very low profile... and secretive... and mysterious... But no worries! I'll be back in about a month, as I've decided to arrive early to check the place out. I've got lot's of stuff pre-recorded for you guy and I  _know_  you're going to love it! So cheer up, you'll still get to have the pleasure of watching play through's of games other youtubers have already played. I know I haven't done a log in forever, so I'll give you a hint to where it is I'm staying..." He then pointed the camera outward and spun, making sure it was just slow enough for them to depict the room, but not much else.

"I hope you got that, because there are no more hints from here on out guys. For those who will ask, I will be on twitter and replying to comments while I'm here, but I may be busy next week and so on. Did I mention my super secret agent spy assistant? I don't get to meet them until Sunday, but I'm excited to meet them, I'll be sure to do a video sometime with my new friend. My name is Markiplier and I will see  _you_... in the next video." He clicked the end button and set the video camera down on the desk. One checklist objective down, many more to go.

It wasn't until he'd had his recording gear and gaming computer set up, and sprawled out on the couch with the TV remote in hand playing some comedy show that he realized how tired he really was from staying up so much. He felt a haze settle on his mind, and he slowly slumped into the couch cushions, no longer supported by his elbows. His head lolled back and jaw slacked, his hand falling limp off the couch and dropping the remote in the process.

He woke up to see his own grinning face only inches away, eyes more of a maroon-crimson than his coal-brown. He blinked, and found himself staring at the ceiling.  _My god, I'm going insane._  He thought to himself with a bitter look on his face, as if he'd just taste tested a lemon. His enter body screamed with protest as he sat up, and he tensed before muttering a quick and pained, "Nope..." Before falling back onto the couch cushions. "Oh god, the pain..." He whined to no one in particular, before waiting about fifteen minutes with his eyes closed only to be denied sleep.

Muttering to himself he rolled off the couch and stalked into the main room in his usual morning-slump kind of way, running his fingers through his hair and muttering more about the bedhead he'd managed to create.  _It wasn't even a bed, it was a couch!_  He argued mentally to no one, and receiving no answer felt unusually sulky and sad. What was he expecting, someone to laugh at him and call him a 'loooser'?  _No..._  He sighed, whispering over his breath, "Maybe..."

With much grumbling, mumbling, and muttering, the oh holy Markiplier of youtube decided to finally change clothes. He wanted to go out and explore even just the block a bit, say hi to people, maybe call Marin about this assistant person, he'd need to be 'presentable'; well, youtuber style presentable anyway. It was only after he had warred with his hair to the point of it's surrender- except for the many strands that still refused- cleaned his glasses, and checked his tweets when he stopped everything to look at the time at the top of his phone. It was four thirty in the morning.

"DINGUS DAMMIT!" He yelled, switching off his phone and slumping onto the couch. "God, can't the time move any faster? I've been up for half an hour and it feels. Like. Daaaaays!" He whined, yet again to no one, this time not caring quite as much about whether or not he got a reply. He simply sat there for a while partially sulking, partially pondering. He finally decided to play The Worlds Hardest Game 3, the worst rage game he'd played after I Am Bread... But still nothing compared.

"THIS IS NOT FAAAAIR!" He cried in exasperation, yelling in frustration when he died once again. He checked the time to see it was now seven thirty, and late enough for him to leave the building and explore without worrying about not disturbing people with his loud demeanor.

* * *

His day was rather simple- he left the building wearing his white fedora, Markiplier shirt, black shorts, and a thin black jacket. Few people really approached him, recognizing him no doubt from youtube, but he had noticed others watching him so he suspected they just weren't sure about approaching him as those few had been. He stopped by Starbucks and ordered a smoothie, he didn't really drink coffee but he did enjoy their smoothies. He'd sat there for practically an hour, poking at his phone, texting Bob and Wade, even checking out some fanart. He immediately refused to continue with the last choice when he ran into some Markimash fanart... Eugh, gross; he loved his fans, he did, but sometimes they got out of hand.

After exploring the area more, he headed back to his hotel suite around one o'clock and finished the day by gaming and watching the television. This time, he actually got up and turned off the TV before he headed into the bedroom to sleep. His days repeated like this, nothing really interesting- he had become acquainted with one of the baristas at the Starbucks he'd found himself going to every day that week.

He woke up on that Saturday morning feeling well rested and excited to find out who his assistant would be, stretching before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and finding a voice mail waiting for him on his phone. He leaned over to sweep it off the nightstand, pressing the play button on the message and pressing it to his ear.

"Ah- Mark, hi! It's Marin, I know it's really late and you likely wont get this until tomorrow... But, ah- uhm, your Guest Assistant caught an early flight over, we will be at the local Starbucks in town around twelve thirty. If you want to maybe accompany us you can, otherwise you'll meet her tomo-" He cut off the message by turning off his phone and dropping it on the nightstand, it was already twelve!

He quickly changed quickly, throwing on black pants and a red plaid shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair quickly before using his fedora to hide the unruly strands, rushing out the door after grabbing his phone and glasses. He half jogged, half walked to the cafe, finding that Marin was already in line.

He jogged over to find her talking to a girl beside her that he instantly recognized- it was Jennet. When he'd finally grown out his hair and went to get it styled and whatever else, she'd been the hair dresser that tended to him that day. They'd become friends after many conversations about video games, about both his and her line of work. She'd explained that she originally dreamed of being a designer, whilst he told her of his engineer job.

Although she didn't understand his previous work much, she did try to. After she was done, she showed him some examples of her designing, which he complimented. She said she'd check out his videos some time, and taking one of the cards at the front desk he told her he'd call her to get lunch some time. They both had a busy life, he had a tight schedule of which he had to stay focused, and she had a job she had to go to for most of the day, the entire day- not to mention helping out her younger sister whom was having a hard time adjusting to her new life off on her own.

They made time, though, and found themselves making time every week to catch up. They would go to some cafe or stop for fast food, go for a run together even. They were good friends- he even introduced her to Bob and Wade, who had adopted her into their small group as well. He however, wouldn't be honest to anyone but his two closest friends, about her existence.

He wasn't dating her at the time, it seemed unnecessary to make them aware of his new friend- it wasn't like they were dating. Until they were, of course. He'd known of course, that girls found him attractive, and Jennet joked with him about it all the time. He also knew that Jennet's jokes were quite honest, and she'd learned much about him from their times together and watching his videos here and there. But he hadn't expected this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to seeing old and new faces in the next! Please only constructive reviews, feel free to leave ideas if you like, and don't ask for spoilers! I won't have none of it!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and as always, I will see you... in the next chapter. Buh-Bye! -Adverant/Vera
> 
> (Ewww that old outtro tho. Anyway, feel free to say what you like cuz... idk. Like it or leave it, I guess? Thanks for reading, if you did indeed make it all this way. See you in the next chapter if you read it, I guess.)
> 
> -Vera


	3. Forgive Me, Forget Me Not

She'd asked him out to a drink, no, not as a date. It was a hard day for them both, they needed it, they went as friends. And they got completely smashed, of course. It wasn't some get-drunk-off-your-rocker-and-confess-in-slurs moment, it wasn't a we're-drunk-as-fuck-let's-hook-up thing, it wasn't even a why-the-hell-am-I-waking-up-next-to-you-and-where-am-I situation. They both got drunk to the point of no return, proceeded to drink some more, and Jennet got sick. She upchucked anything she'd eaten that day, which she'd stated before wasn't much since she didn't have time for much that day.

It was really hard on her, and Mark himself was getting a headache from the dehydration of having no drank any water that day- normally he would have, but not today when he decided to drink twice his weight in alcohol. It's not like he was alcoholic, and Jennet didn't drink all that often herself, but it was one of those days... they needed it. And in an effort to drown the memory of that day, they went too far.

Mark slurred into his cellphone as he held back Jennet's hair and she threw up some more, his own stomach churning at the sound of her sickness. The taxi driver finally picked out the location given between his slurring, and arrived there in fifteen minutes. Jennet leaned against Mark in the back seat, and he had opened the window for fresh air so she wouldn't throw up again.

Whenever a nauseating swerve in the road came up, he put pulled her back to him if she was sitting straight, and used his other hand to tilt her head back. She had gotten annoyed with him doing this a few times but shut up when he warned her about her state of nausea. They eventually got to his apartment, and he helped her upstairs. He laid her on his bed, and went into the bathroom, rinsing off his face, and watching the mirror.

He felt himself get dizzy for a moment, and pressed his palms onto the cold counter on either side of the sink. He looked into his own eyes in the mirror, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to fight off the dizziness. His eyes changed to a maroon color, soon fading into crimson. 'I know all that you hide'. He felt his lips move, but a mimic of his voice that wasn't quite his flowed out. He sneered as his eyes were returned to their blackened chocolate color.

Turning away from the mirror, he left the washroom and back to his bedroom. He'd almost forgotten about Jennet, in his short stop to the other room to cool off. But there she lay, sprawled across his bed, and she'd apparently pulled one of his pillows to her chest. He simply watched her, inspecting her limp body as her slightly disrupted soft breathing caused her rib cage to rise and fall.

"Hmm." Was all that he said, watching her paled calm face as she slept, oh so peacefully. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, not waking her as he shifted her to the other side of the bed. He lay facing the other way, and eventually fell asleep. When he'd awakened, he'd seen she was still asleep. He watched her once again, simply sleeping away the drinks that would come to bite her back when she woke. It was different though, this time, this time he wanted to touch her. Feel her heartbeat under his palm.

He'd never cared for that before, and his still groggy mind couldn't process any explanation... or argument for that matter. So, he leaned over her shoulder, and brushed the hair out of her face. His palm brushed lightly over her cheek in doing so, and she barely stirred. Content, he shrugged and stood, leaving the room that filled with soft snores to her.

He waited off his hangover, and it wasn't as bad as he expected... it was much worse. He'd found himself at one point sitting in the kitchen with his back to the wall just breathing, and feeling the beat of his heart in his head... painfully. He'd been overtaken by nausea a few times, and was beyond tired of it. He eventually recorded his videos for that day, and was amazed to find himself being as good a mood as ever despite his hangover.

Jennet eventually woke up, stretching and yawning, saying hi to Mark who explained that he'd let her stay the previous night, and running to the bathroom to throw up whatever was left in her stomach after that night. She hung out with him after he was done recording, they played games, sat on the couch and talked.

That's when it happened... they were just joking, it was all just a joke. And then she'd suddenly just... out of the blue. He wasn't expecting it.

"Hey Mark, I know you've probably figured already, but I really like you, you know that?" She'd asked, and he'd been speechless. He didn't know what to say, sure, he'd assume like most of the women he 'knew' (a lot of them are fangirls) that Jennet had liked him, but he didn't think she'd ask him if he knew... let alone confirm his assumption. "Well, I want to go out on a date with you, to lunch sometime maybe. What do you say?" She had seemed nervous, but he had to admit she had courage to just blatantly say that.

He didn't know how to react, or what to think of it. "I'll... think about it." He was honest with that, he'd spend a lot of time thinking about it. He didn't really know how he felt about her, she was a good friend sure, but dating her? He didn't really know what to make of it. He was sure not to be awkward though, and she didn't seem to act awkward either, after that they both decided verbally that they would remain friends regardless, and moved on to another game.

She eventually left, going to the place she called home. And he thought about it, thought about her. He couldn't say he hadn't found her attractive, the girl was beautiful. Jennet was also a very humorous and lighthearted girl, but he guessed she had to be since she was pretty clumsy and laughed at herself often. She wasn't very confident about where she stood artistic wise, but he always told her she was a great artist, and she always believed him.

She also supported him, and they had so many things in common- they'd known that since day one. He eventually came to the conclusion that he did have feelings of admiration towards Jennet, and called her. He asked her out on a date, to see a movie, and to dinner. It went well, the movie was great and had them both laughing way more than necessary to the annoyance of the other people in the movie theater at the time- he couldn't help that his voice carried, and yes he admit it was mostly himself. Jennet was a very soft voiced girl.

They'd had dinner at some nearby restaurant, and they'd both enjoyed themselves. At the end of the night, it was clear that they were going to be a great couple, and they both obviously had a strong connection to one another... So, when he dropped her off at her homestead, he gave her a kiss goodbye. Not the kind you'd give a girl you want to invite you in, and ask you to stay, not one that left her out of breath. Just a simple sweet kiss, that only expressed the simplicity that was the happiness he felt at that moment, being content with Jennet there.

She'd waved goodbye and he went back to his apartment, and slept surprisingly well. Now that he didn't have the decision in his mind, and had much simpler thoughts in his head, he was able to finally rest well.

But... It wasn't long until complications he'd forgotten about caught up to him, reminded him who and what he was. She wasn't safe with him... after everything that happened, he couldn't even remember it all. He never wanted to recall it, the end as he remembered it was before he left; they'd spent the one last time together before daybreak where he had to leave her behind her- and eventually, she too left. She was too far away for him to get to... It was hard.

And even after all that had happened, the cause of all their suffering together remained with him, still reminding him of everything, though it was no longer centered in his mind and body... it still lingered, and he hated it for that. And then, here she was again, putting herself at risk by being here... again... and what was more?

He'd have to spend the next two weeks with her glued to his hip, reminding him of all the ways he'd fucked up, and everything he'd put her through.

"Ah, Mark! Glad you could make it at such short notice- hey, are you okay?" He could hear Marin's voice, but it didn't quite click in his head that she was concerned, standing in a tensed stance with his jaw set as he gauged for Jennet's reaction to his being there. It wasn't what he expected, no it was worse, so much worse.

He expected her to be surprised... but no, when she heard Marin mention him, Jennet spun to face him. Her face was covered with worry, fear, and wariness... a look of regret underneath it all. It hit him hard that she would give him a look like that, and he knew it showed, taking a step back as if the blow were a physical one. "Mark, Mark? You alright?" Marin walked over, snapping him out of his weird trance, he turned his gaze to Marin hesitantly. "I'm fine." He said in a rough, tired voice- it wasn't what he expected himself to sound like.

"Don't worry about introductions, Marin, we've been... acquainted." Jennet's voice was thick, almost cold, and it stung him more than he should have let it. Was he hopeful thinking she would forget? Thinking she would forgive, and move on?

"Oh okay! I guess you'll be okay then? I have to get heading out to the airport again, I have another guest flying in today. Will you two be okay on your own?" Marin asked, seeming oblivious to the obvious tension, even some of the bystanders had noticed the awkward feeling. "We're grown people, Marin, we'll be okay." Mark tried to laugh off the uncomfortable situation, but the laugh sounded almost as forced as it was. Marin however took it for what it was and took her leave, waving to Jennet before exiting the building.

"Jennet..." He started, stepping towards her with an exasperated look on his face, and an apologetic tone, but his approach seemed to be a bad idea as she gave him a stern look in return. She steadied her stance, shoulders tensed and head high, her voice was cold and unforgiving as she cut him off. "Mark." She stated plainly, as if they were old enemies who had been forced to work together...

He hoped that wasn't what this was. She suddenly sounded bitter, but he supposed she felt as broken as he did, at this sudden reuniting of them- but, that's not what it really was. And he caused this... setting fire to an old past pain brought back to light, and he felt troubled by the sudden empty feeling he received; she despised him, her stance suggested it, her tone said it, and her eyes confirmed it. There didn't seem to be a part of her that forgave him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really wanted to bring to light more foreshadowing here... Before you complain about anything, the foreshadowing is more suggesting the past which will be written in a prequel maybe, and as a back story while I write this one probably. It depends, I don't want to get the two stories confused, since a lot of this will be repetitive of the past. But I felt like this story had to come first... So yeah, old girlfriend who doesn't have very warm fuzzy feelings shows up, greaaat, a whole two weeks of bonding! Poor Markimoo... There was a song reference in this, but it was a small one, and the song isn't relevant at all- I was just kinda listening to it like "Eh, might as well?" so there.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and as always, I will see you... in the next chapter. Buh-Bye! -Adverant/Vera
> 
> (Wow ew old outros xD anyway, that kinda... said it all so... hope you enjoyed)
> 
> -Vera


	4. Runaway

He sat glumly in the chair across from her, while she stared into her coffee like it had the secrets to the world and wouldn't tell her. He drew small circles in the tabletop with a single finger, watching her once in a while to see if she'd looked up at him- she never did, and might never, he realized. "Look, whatever happened in the past, Jennet, we can put it behind us. Whatever grudge it is you're holding, drop it please, I'm-"

She cut him off, voice cracking, but he could see by the frown on her face she was trying hard to speak strong. "Stop, just... stop." She finally looked up at him, in a look of utter despair. "Don't apologize, don't say  _you're sorry,_  okay? Just... don't." The ending was more of a panicked mutter, and though he'd know their past was bad, he had no idea it effected her this way.

It was this point that another person made themselves known to him, standing a small ways away, he could see himself standing from over her shoulder. The person who appeared to be his exact copy looked over at him with an eerie grin, bright crimson eyes glared into his own. He blinked a few times, shifted his focus to Jennet, but he wouldn't  _disappear_  this time. Mark finally stood, mumbling something about going to the restroom.

He shouldered past a few people until he got to the men's restroom. He slipped inside, and immediately stopped at the sink. " _Go away, go away, go away..._ " He whispered with his eyes closed tightly, knuckles white from gripping the sink. He finally looked up and surprise twinged his nerves to see the  _him_  from the cafe standing right behind him, behind his shoulder.

And... he felt breath, on his neck. He slowly turning his head, keeping his eyes on the mirror until last second. When he turned he bumped into... well, himself. He immediately stepped back, hitting the sink counter. "There you are..." The other him whispered in a huskier voice than his own, and he soon found himself trapped as this duplicate- this  _hallucination_ \- placed a hand on the counter on either side of him.

Mark found his breath again, and stood up straight, putting himself too close to this other person for comfort. "What are you doing here?" He spat angrily, of course he knew who this was, but he hadn't seen him since they had run. He never looked back... should he have? What would he have seen?"

"Mark you  _left_  me there..." The other said, looking thoroughly hurt, but to be honest he didn't care. He  _couldn't_ care, this other is what caused Jennet's pain, of course he'd leave him! "You weren't going to find me, you never even looked back... So, I found you instead." The other him dragged his fingers lightly over the skin of Mark's left arm, over his shoulder, and smoothed his palm over Mark's cheek. He leaned his forehead onto Mark's, eyes closed as his brows furrowed, and he inhaled deeply.

"Darkiplier, you can't  _be_  here." Mark whispered, finally bringing a hand up to push Darkiplier away from him. This twin of him looked like he'd break down, the hurt in his eyes, the despair. Not quite the same look Jennet had, something was hidden in those deep crimson eyes. Dark stepped forward, again backing Mark into the counter of the sink, but this time Mark did nothing as Dark placed his hands on either side of his other's jaw. "Mark..."

_**(If you choose to, you can listen to** _ **"Runaway" by Crywolf and Ianborg _from this point on. I'll say where to stop, but you don't have to, actually, I really like and suggest you listen to, the song~)_**

He breathed, before leaning forward and closing the distance between their lips, it took Mark by surprise. The kiss was not rough, like he'd have expected, but he was too surprised to push Dark away this time. Why would his other do this, was  _this_ why he was here? He felt Dark's hands trail down his neck and shoulders and down his arms, and back up, bringing one arm around the small of his back and the other hand fled up to the back of his head, running his fingers through Mark's hair.

Darkiplier finally separated to give them both breath, and Mark finally recognized the darker look in his twin's eyes, a few moments after the other backed off slightly to breath, he pushed him away again, walking out of the restroom with his hair out of place, looking hot and bothered, and a bit scared even.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he picked his drink off the cafe table, looking over at Jennet, who seemed confused. She looked to have calmed down a bit, and he offered a hand to her. She hesitantly took it and he helped her stand, letting go of her hand and walking outside, suddenly grateful for the soft rain that had begun to fall, just sprinkling at this point. "Come on, you can come to my hotel room." He offered, since it was starting to rain- and he didn't want her taking a taxi on her own.

"Okay..." She mumbled, following him closely. "Look Mark, I'm sorry if I... over reacted..." She started, seemingly about to continue when he cut her off completely, "You didn't. You were right to react the way you did after everything- I would never blame you."  _And I sympathize,_  he thought to himself.

Darkiplier had once been a part of him, for a long time. At first they were thoughts. Quiet ones he never thought anything of, how could he? Then they were whispers, they sometimes scared him. Then  _words,_ he became edgy, off put. He started seeing Darkiplier, as what the fans had made him. He was horrified, when ghostly reflections and such replaced his own reflection. No body else saw it, not even Jennet.

All the pain  _Darkiplier_  caused her, in  _his_  body and mind, and she would never know how he didn't mean it. She wouldn't forgive him, she'd always be wary. Back then, it wasn't like he could control Dark at all, he didn't know what the other was, how to deal with it. So, whenever this darkness of his mind took control, he blacked out. He got glimpses through the darkness of his own mind sometimes, but seeing through Dark's eyes not his own.

Dark had physically hurt her, wrecked her emotionally, and distorted Mark's own mind. He refused to touch Jennet when these black outs started, he was nothing but sweet to her when he was himself, he knew how distraught this must have made her. But if touching her, whether it be in the way Dark had been or not, might strike another black out, and the less he risked the better.

She became upset with him when he seemed to only ever be rough, she wondered why they couldn't ever just be sweet, why they didn't ever just cuddle on the couch anymore. He had no answer for her, no way to explain that Darkiplier was never sweet and never could be, because she had no idea that he existed. That darkened part of his mind he could not rid himself of.

He'd finally talked to Bob and Wade about it, when he found memories from Dark of him even turning on them occasionally, be really mean to Wade especially, giving Bob a cold shoulder even. So, he told them of his predicament. After researching as much as they could, they found a way to separate Dark and Mark into separate living breathing beings- except that Mark had to imagine Darkiplier as human for it to work.

If he didn't imagine him human, and didn't accept that Darkiplier was as much a part of him as himself, then it wouldn't work. If he accepted him, but imagined him as the monster many fans saw him, that's what he would be. So he had imagined himself, imagined a man that grew the way he did, looked the same, but those red eyes wouldn't leave his mind.

When they were apart... he ran. Ran in terror, in relief, he ran simply to run, without hearing remarks of some sort echoing in his head. But little did he know, if he'd watched behind him at all, he'd have seen what Bob and Wade saw from a distance...

* * *

Wade watched Dark while Bob was going over to the car to get it started and drive after Mark, who was running and not stopping. Wade watched as Darkiplier took his first few steps on his own, was it weird that he felt he should be proud? It was like Mark, exactly like him, just darker for some reason they were unable to find out in their research, he couldn't help feel proud of them both for accepting each other even just to push each other away.

Which is what he thought was what would happen except that... "Uh, Bob?" Wade called, watching as Darkiplier took a few steps into a run before stopping, turning to look behind him, where Mark was running down the beach. Away from him. Dark didn't even stumble backwards, just awkwardly fell, sitting on the sand and bringing his knees up. He crossed his arms around his legs, and rest his forehead on his knees. "Is he?" Bob started.

"He's... crying?" Wade asked in surprise, looking over to Bob with confusion and concern.

Yes, for the first time being on his own, it struck Darkiplier hard, the second he was out he felt a rush of adrenaline. He wanted to run like Mark, no... He wanted to run  _with_ Mark, but the man who had been his host for years had no intentions of that, running the other way entirely. He tried to run away too, but couldn't stop himself, Mark would... he would look back, wouldn't he? Didn't he feel the tug too?

Dark wished he hadn't looked, because there Mark was running away from him, practically with joy, relieved to be rid of him. It struck him hard, and he felt himself fall. He curled tightly into himself and felt hot salt water burn from his eyes leaving trails down his cheeks. His chest hurt, it was an ache that wouldn't go away, like heartburn.

His shoulders shook with the silent sobs that began to bubble up, his breath unsteady. He suddenly felt something on his shoulder, and in surprise tried to back away, seeing a bleary Wade in front of him. Wade held out a hand, which he hesitantly took, and was pulled to his feet... And into a hug? He didn't know what to do at first, but Wade held him tightly, so he slowly brought his arms around Wade in a way of showing he accepted the embrace, and let the sobs flood his mind.

His empty mind, so lonely, no one to talk to, no one to  _hear_. "It'll be okay. You're going to stay with me for a while in Cincinnati okay?" Wade told him, keeping one arm around Dark to help him to the car, Dark's steps still unsteady and unsure for not being used before without the common knowledge he once so easily accessed from Mark's mind.

"Why does it hurt?" Dark asked, his voice wavering.

"How do you mean, where does it hurt?" Bob asked, sitting beside Dark in the back while Wade drove, looking for Mark. Darkiplier explained the pull on his mind and the ache in his chest, how he felt the need to sob for some reason, though he thought he should not be sad, but overjoyed.

Wade almost stopped the car hearing all this, but continued, Mark must have left the beach already. "You  _miss_  him?" Wade asked, amazed that a being as dark as his friend had described- I mean, the things Darkiplier had  _done,_  to Mark and Jennet, to him and Bob even. How could he miss Mark? How could  _he_  regret leaving.

"It makes sense Wade, they've been in one mind for a very long time." Bob reasoned, they may not have gotten along, but he was willing to bet Mark had to be missing Dark as well, even a little. The silence in his mind would be new and exciting at first, sure, but he'd eventually find himself sitting there with nothing to think about, no one to retort to his thoughts.

_**(Now would be a perfectly A-Okay time to stop playing the song, but again, no pressure to, the song is great, listen to the rest while you read if you want, just know it's not really referenced from now on~)** _

Wade nodded, watching the streets as he passed them. He watched in the rear view mirror as Bob stared out the window too, but Dark suddenly leaned forwards to put his hands on his knees with a jolt, as if he might puke. His eyes were wide, and he blinked rapidly before shaking his head. He leaned his head back breathing heavily.

"Darkiplier?" Wade asked suspiciously, flicking his gaze from the rear view mirror to the man that looked exactly like his friend... aside from the eyes. Bob turned to face Dark as well, with a look of confusion. "Stop the car." Dark said, his voice hoarse, but stronger than it had been ever before.

Wade did as told and pulled onto the side of the street, Dark almost immediately opened the door and stepped out, vomiting onto the cement. His entire body shook, and he frowned as he held his sides, still leaned over... waiting. "He-he... He's... at his apartment..." Dark said, before he turned to see Wade and Bob watching him with surprise. Was it unusual for him to know that?

He'd felt like he was jolted out of him body, thrown into the living room of Mark's apartment, where he sat on the couch. He watched Mark with surprise, as Mark watched him, now sitting up straight, sill breathing heavy from his run. Then he blinked. Darkiplier got instant nausea the second Mark's eyelids closed, and he felt himself dragged back into his body and it was as if his stomach was bubbling.

He started to back away from the door, and ran. Finally, he ran. The way he should have on that beach, he didn't know where he'd go but... He ran. The second he hit the shade of the building... he seemed to disappear, people had stared at him on the street, but in the shadow no one saw him... What was this? Who was he? Darkiplier, I am Darkiplier. I am Mark's darkness, I am... in the shadows of his mind. Of his  _world_. He pieced it together.

He fell to his knees just before the edge of the shadows, and began to weep again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He whispered over and over again. It was never Jennet he was after, never, he'd always just wanted Mark... Now Mark had run away, back home. And Darkiplier was lost. He'd find him again, he would. He swore to himself, he'd show Mark, he'd show him... what he was after now, what was his, now that he was on the outside, he could.

It's all he wants now, and maybe it's this new  _humanity_  Mark created of him, maybe that's why whatever goals he'd had, taking over Mark's body, spreading darkness... no longer existed. No, he had a new goal, it both angered him and intrigued him.

But what was it called? He'd heard Mark say it time, and time again, but never in association to him. Never, of course not, how could he? Darkiplier had taken  _everything_  from Mark, save for his channel and fans. He'd made his friend wary of him, his girlfriend hate him, made him hate himself. He'd done some things that Mark was ashamed of, because after all the body was his own, it frustrated him that there was nothing he could do to stop or limit Dark.

And now, they were both free of each other... except, it wasn't really a freedom.  _What was it called?_  Well, how would he describe it? That feeling earlier, that feeling of ache that feeling of being lost, afraid of the unknown, being wary outside of Mark's mind, longing to be there- Wade had said he  _missed_  Mark. A feeling, yes, of something lost that he wanted back.

That, that's the word that would be a good descriptor for this. Want. He  _wanted_  Mark, god did he ever, he  _needed_  him in fact, and  _Mark_  was the fool if he thought he didn't need Dark. But this was need, want, and... what?  _And What?_  He wasn't sure. He... felt  _warmly_  towards Mark, he somehow  _appreciated_  him, but what was the word for that? He'd  _heard Mark say it_ , in his mind, used it to block him out. Jennet, it was always in reference to Jennet.

 _It was... What... What was it?_  It finally clicked in Dark's mind, the words he was looking for. The same thing that clicked in Mark's own mind so long later at that cafe.

 _I have adoration to the host of the body I've been stuck in since existence..._  Darkiplier thought in sheer shock.

 _The look in his eyes... Lust... but how could? How could, after everything he's done to me, after_ everything _he's done to those closest to me..._ Mark thought

 _How can I... how can he expect me to... how could he_ love _me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah ew old outros I read it and was like "you know what fuuuuck this ew old outros"  
> So yeah, look the past! It's cliche! Woot! Honestly, what do you expect from me.
> 
> -Vera


	5. Blackout

When they got back to his hotel room, Mark closed and locked the door, telling her to make herself at home. Jennet sat on the couch and pulled out her phone, likely checking her social media. He looked out the curtains at the rain that began to pour, it would be a long day if this kept up... He loved rain, and she knew that... but for her to be stuck with him in a hotel room couldn't be comfortable. It wasn't for him already.

The rain didn't stop though, as time went on. They watched T.V, he edited videos, she messaged friends. Speaking of friends, he wanted to call Bob and Wade. Knowing full well the time difference, that by now, they'd be out cold. He instead preoccupied himself with editing more videos, and watching some comedy shows on the T.V.

It was getting late, and apparent that Jennet would have to stay the night. He'd offered her to stay the night in the hotel bed and he'd take the couch, like he'd been doing already by accident. She refused, saying she was fine with the couch, and he proceeded to give her a spare pillow and blanket.

It was around the time he was just about asleep when the thunder hit, and he heard a muffled yelp from the other room- that was right, wasn't it? Jennet was afraid of storms, she hated them. He got up, as he had done many times before for her, and walked into the main room. "Jennet? Jennet are you alright?" He asked softly, looking around the dark room.

She was huddled on the ground with her back to the side of the couch, farthest away from the window. He slowly walked over and knelt in front of her, "Jennet?"

She mumbled a faint, "Make it stop" before huddling into the blanket further when another shout of thunder filled the room. "Listen, it's okay, just a little thunder. There isn't any lightening, just noise, okay?" He tried to comfort her, and eventually she relaxed. She tried to avoid his gaze, they'd been here once before, no, many times.

She'd always been afraid of storms, and he'd always been there to help her through them, always so caring and understanding of her fear. He figured this was as good a time as any to try to talk out their problems, she couldn't necessarily avoid it. "So, what is it that has you so upset with me anyway? I get that things were hard but... things were okay."

She looked up at him with a surprised and angry expression, he knew he shouldn't have asked that question, but he needed to know. " _You came back!_ " She hissed, still shaking slightly when more thunder went off. But, how was that right? After that night she had left, and things were okay, though he knew she didn't want to dwell on any thoughts to do with him anymore. What did she mean he came back? He'd never seen her after then.

Unless... "What did I do?" He asked, his tone took an edge to it, but she dismissed it in her anger. "What you always do when you're not being yourself, you..." She trailed off, shuddering, and the realization hit him immediately when her voice trailed off.  _Did he hit her?_  Was the question in his mind- but it was possible that he'd...  _raped_  her... which was much, much worse if anything. What might she think of him now...

"Look, I didn't mean it-" She glared up at him, standing with anger burning in her eyes. "Yeah, I know how that  _sounds_ , Jennet, but I'm- really, I'm  _so_ sorry, I shouldn't have-" He didn't have time to finish, as she picked up her phone and purse, turning towards the door. She still shivered slightly under the shouts of thunder, but seemed to be toughing it out fine... he still didn't want her out there in that weather alone.

"Jennet? Jennet, where are you going?" He asked worriedly, and with a bit frustration. Couldn't they just stop, sit, and talk it out like adults? Couldn't they just make up, and get along? He knew they could do it- any two people could work an argument out if they both wanted it. She did...  _want_  to work it out, didn't she?

_But what if she doesn't, after all?_

"I'm going back to my hotel room, I shouldn't stay here." She said, storming out before Mark could do anything about it, back to square one. He leaned on the back of the couch after running his fingers through his hair, face in his hands as he breathed out in frustration. He shouldn't have said anything, it would have been fine if he'd just dropped it... now she was out there facing her fears, except was she?

He stood with his elbows on the couch and his chin rested on his fists, trying to think over all this. What if that wasn't her fear, what if she was running away from her fears? In that case, he hadn't helped her at all, and couldn't have. After all, if that were the fact, it would have to mean  _he_  was her fear. There would be no way for him to help her then, and nothing he could say or do to change her mind.

He thought more about that, the decisions he could have made, but decided this instead. He should have just comforted her, and nothing more. Let her feel comfortable there with him, even just for a bit, just for the night that she had to be there to avoid the storm. But there he had gone and scared her off by trying to fix things, maybe after all  _he'd_  done, she wasn't yet  _ready_  to fix things.

As he pondered, the rain soon began to stop, the thunder had been done hours ago. But he stayed up, walking around, practically pacing. All that could be heard was the howling wind- he'd have gone after her, but he assumed she was already back at her hotel, likely asleep. He sighed, how would he be able to handle being around her whilst she despised him for two weeks? He wouldn't tell Marin to find him a new Guest Assistant, he felt that would put a larger gap between him and Jennet, he really did not want her for a second thinking he didn't want her around.

He finally decided, after all the stressing about it, to send her a text.  **Jennet, hey look I'm sorry. I know you still have a grudge against me, I don't blame you really. But we have the next two weeks together, can we put this aside?** He doubted she'd read it yet, it was getting to around evening and she'd probably go out to eat something. He quickly pushed the thought away of her eating alone somewhere, when he could very well be beside her. He didn't need those thoughts.

He ran his fingers through he hair again and smoothed it into place lazily, taking out his phone again after some pacing to call for pizza. May as well enjoy the local cuisine he supposed, though he didn't feel all into it now, after everything going so wrong today. He took the pizza from the delivery and gave the pizza guy the money for his pizza, saying to have a good night with an all too forced smile.

He sat on the couch with the pizza, picking up a slice and frowning as he stared it down. After a little while of just that, he bit into the pizza, finding it to be quite good. He continued to eat a few more pieces before closing the box and leaving it on the coffee table, and going into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He again found himself running his fingers through his hair, and forced himself to stop.

He quickly rinsed his face with water, brushed his teeth, and other such essentials, before crawling into the hotel bed. He let out a yawn as he got comfortable, his eyes fluttering closed as he listened to the wind outside the hotel room window. Annoyance struck him when his phone went off on the night stand, letting him know he had a message.

 **Fine. I'll show you around tomorrow, be at Starbucks at 10am.** He smiled slightly at the message, his annoyance vanishing immediately. He was thinking of what to text back when another message popped up.

 **I have to be at the venue at 1pm to help Marin. Don't be late.** He sighed, texting back a simple 'Okay, be there' before shutting off his phone and returning it to it's spot. He rolled over and took in a little too much air too fast, breaking into a coughing fit. There, there he was again, always interrupting something. Except how was he here now, Mark hadn't heard the door or anything, and there he was.

A silhouette stood by his window looking at him, before turning to face the window which cast light on his face-  _Mark's_  face. He was human, Mark wasn't sure how Darkiplier had gotten in, how could he possibly if he was human? But then, maybe this was another memory; and yet he didn't remember every having seen Dark do this.

"Darkiplier I don't know what you expect from me, but what ever it is, you should give up now." Mark warned, sitting up on his elbows. At first, he didn't think the figure by the window had heard him- was he not there after all? And then a shudder of dread washed over him, as a dangerously low, almost  _mischievous_  chuckle echoed in the room. He opened his mouth to say something again, but his tongue felt dry and he grit his teeth, a clearly uncomfortable expression on his face.

The darker version of himself turned away from the window, a smirk on his face... jaw spattered with the same red that his shirt was soaked in. "What are you?" Mark exhaled in horror, voice sounding disdainful. Darkiplier stepped towards Mark, and he started to scramble out of the bed, unfortunately not quite fast enough... He barely blinked before finding himself pinned by the throat to the wall, Dark's nails digging into his neck.

He felt breath escaping him, he couldn't  _breath_ , and was clawing at the dark reflection's hold on his neck. He couldn't get the diluted mirror image to let go, and he could see the edges of his vision fading into darkness. He tried so hard to get Darkiplier to let him go, to catch his breath somehow- to delay Dark's grip even for a second. But he wouldn't let go, didn't even budge a bit; Mark was becoming quickly submerged into darkness, eyes looking around wildly, sightless.

His hands fell from where they gripped Dark's wrists, landing beside him on the bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that's a thing. Oh no, not Mark-!! Seriously don't worry about it, you'll see in the next chapter that'll be posted by the time you read this one.
> 
> -Vera


	6. Just Hear Me

He sat up in bed in a cold sweat, bringing his palm to his forehead. His vision was wobbly and blurred, and it took him a moment to recover and realize where he was. It was when he had recovered that he heard a voice calling, calling to him specifically. Mark leaned towards the nightstand, still very unsteady, and picked his glasses off it's surface. He stared at his lap for a moment when he had perched them on his nose to let the ringing in his ears subside.

Though the voice calling him was neither comforting nor welcome, Mark looked up from his lap to see the door cracked open and a concerned face watching him. "Mark?" Darkiplier, it must have been a dream he assumed. He brought a hand absently to his throat, a dull ache following the contact. Had it really been a dream? Somehow he didn't think it was, not really.

He watched the red eyed man from the bed, slowly shifting to the side to stand. Dark's concerned frown only deepened as he stood, hand still on his neck. The other approached Mark almost  _carefully_  and stopped beside him, Mark just stare forward avoiding eye contact with his reflection. It came as a surprise to him when Dark grabbed his wrist and yanked it away from his throat, letting out almost a  _hiss_  when he saw that underneath Mark's skin had turned a brownish purple and had been bruised.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded, hand still firmly grasping Mark's wrist, but he didn't try to pull away. He just snorted at the irony and turned his head, taking half a step away from the darker man. "Mark, talk to me." He said it like an order, and dropped his wrist to force him to meet Dark's eyes by turning his jaw.

"As if  _you wouldn't know_." Mark practically spat, he wasn't in the mood for the mind games and the deception that often came with things like this back when the darker  _him_  was stuck in his mind where he couldn't hurt anyone. Anyone but Mark, that was.

"I  _didn't_  Mark, I swear. I wouldn't-" Darkiplier tried to assure him, stepping closer and letting go of his jaw to bring his palm up to the side of Mark's face- But he immediately stepped back and pushed Dark's arm away, turning his back.

"You're being a child, grow up. Whatever's going through your head right now is your doing, not mine. I can't do that anymore." He stepped back, gesturing with his hands in frustration, his other was so stubborn. Not much had changed since he'd been pushed out, it seemed. Just that he'd lost the ability to manipulate Mark's mind- and he'd gotten new powers as well, he wondered if his more innocent other had stumbled onto abilities of his own or if it was just him.

"Then how do you show up like a ghost in reflections, and disappear like you do? How do you find me?" Mark looked over his shoulder with a glare, he had to be lying. He'd dreamt it- he'd felt his other's hands on his neck. He was honestly just tired of all the bullshit, what happened earlier that day- or was it yesterday- had probably been an attempt to deceive him as well. Then, if that was the case, why was he only making that connection no that he'd been physically hurt?

"It's... it's complicated, Mark." Dark raked his fingers through his hair, sitting on the edge of the hotel bed as he considered a way to explain it. "It's like, I'm not really here, not at all, I can't speak with you or anything. It's like... a vision? I don't know, I just, randomly black out and find myself looking at you. And... it's like a feeling. If I can find where ever I saw you because of that feeling, I can just... figure out from that point where you're going."

"But only I can see you?" Mark asked both hesitantly and curiously, watching the floor intently. "Yes, as far as I've seen. It used to be pretty unnerving for me too- the first time was when Wade and Bob found me. I nearly passed out..."

"And you ran?" He asked, now looking up at Dark with an indecisive expression. He couldn't quite tell what Mark thought of all this, but he supposed he should explain himself. It wasn't like it made a difference, whatever it took, Dark would get what he wanted out of this whether even  _he_  understood it or not. It was the same determination that he'd had when Mark and him were one, the desire to control Mark's mind and body and gaining control over him more frequently to the point of nearly becoming the dominant in their shared body.

Until he messed with Mark's life in some ways that were so in the wrong in Mark's sense of right that Mark decided to do anything to rid himself of Dark. Then here they were, separated but not, with a practically psychic link between them where Dark could track him down in moments of insecurity or hurt. That same desire pushed him now to follow Mark when this link appeared, these visions and pulls from invisible source. Was it the same thing that had compelled Dark to kiss Mark earlier, he had no clue himself. He just decided to do it, it was hardly a thought but nearly reflex, and he had no thoughts on it really.

"Yes, Mark I ran. I threw up on the side of the  _road_ -" He gestured in a huff, "-and I ran. Then found that the moment I stepped out of the direct sunlight, I disappeared in everyone's vision, erased from time and thought for everyone; except you of course." Dark explained further, almost exasperated, though he really just wanted to leave at this point.

Mark slowly moved to sit beside Dark on the bed, and he dared not even blink as he watched Mark sit. Dark almost itched to feel contact again, like when he'd grabbed his wrist, he had to dig his fingers into the blankets to calm his mind and shift away from such thoughts. Mark was staring straight forward, and Dark watched him, waiting for some-  _any_ \- response from the man.

"You're kind of a coward you know." Mark said, his voice cracking slightly, as he stared forward. Dark turned his head, and nodded slightly. "Yeah, I know." He replied in a tired tone. Dark closed his eyes and inhaled, leaning his head back as he waited for Mark to say something else, expecting some harsh criticism. He was surprised to feel Mark's weight lift from the bed and the shift of clothing from him standing.

Dark was almost disappointed that Mark was choosing to leave, rather than to criticize him, yell at him, take out frustration, dig holes in his mind with his voice, tell him off for everything he'd done. It told him that in Mark's mind, even by this point now, Dark was not worth the breath or thought. Not even worth staying in the same room with for a few minutes, and Dark almost felt hurt that he and Mark had only argued since being reunited.

And then, Mark did the unexpected. Something Dark didn't think he'd consider for a moment, it both surprised Dark and made him second guess and question himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still never decided if I was going to do multiple endings. Hm. What do you guys think?
> 
> -Vera


	7. Walk Away

He felt Mark's warm palms on either side of his jaw and nearly pulled back, only for Mark to press their lips together in a kiss, a rather rough one at that. Mark licked Dark's bottom lip, and he took a moment to respond to Mark, who at this point was acting extremely out of character. Not that he would complain, on the contrary, he wanted nothing more. It was amazing how much truth that statement held, at least for him. Mark would never believe it, naturally of course.

The kiss was warm, and fierce, and Dark was left with the taste of Mark on his tongue when he pulled away, drawing in shuddering breaths. The moment he had the breath again, he put a hand on the back of Mark's neck and pulled him down again into another kiss, he couldn't escape that taste, frankly he didn't want to either.

He pulled Mark towards him roughly, falling back and had Mark above him practically straddling him. He had one hand still behind Mark's neck, and the other held firmly onto the other's shirt, keeping him from going anywhere. Dark bit down onto his lip, not quite hard enough to draw blood but causing Mark to jolt from the unexpected act. He tried to pull away but Dark held him there without much struggle, until he sat up and grabbed Dark's right wrist, his other hand pushing at Dark's neck.

As soon as they separated, Mark gasped in air, and Dark was panting himself, obviously not so used to the idea of having to hold his breath. Mark pulled Dark's hand from behind his neck and pinned Dark down by his neck with his other hand, Dark's left hand loosened it's grip on his shirt and he shifted off of the dazed individual. He was watching Mark almost blankly, still breathing irregularly and pretty flushed from the intensity and lack of air.

Mark sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before he stood, and glanced at the ground beside him- not quite looking at Dark. "You need to leave, you can't keep following me. You need to go off on your own, Dark." He muttered, his voice a bit scratchy and breathless. Dark made no sound or move to get up as Mark left the room, grabbing pants and a shirt out of his suitcase in the other room, quickly putting them on and leaving the hotel.

Dark just lay there where Mark left him and stared up at the ceiling in a deep confusion and slightly dazed, both unsure of himself and Mark at the current point in time, but he did know one thing. Mark was right, he needed to leave and go off one his own- he couldn't keep following the former host of his existence like a lost dog. He eventually sat up, and drew his fingers through his hair, trying to comb it back into place.

Once he was convinced he was just procrastinating, he stood up and walked into the next room. For the first time since being there, he really looked at the hotel room, and spotted Mark's recording software and computer set up in a corner along with his suit case. He walked over to the suitcase, and rummaged through it for a moment, before finding what he was looking for. He quickly switched the shirt he'd pulled out with the one he was wearing, and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

A perfect reflection, the only flaw in the mirror being the bright red eye that stared him back, instead of the deep brown that Mark had. Dark hated mirrors ever since he'd escaped for that reason, that no longer did he see Mark watching him but saw his own eyes staring back blankly. He looked down from the reflection of his face to the shirt he'd picked out, which was black with a white "M" on it and a pink mustache. It was one of Mark's shirts he wore as "Markiplier", and smelt strongly of Mark's usual musk and cologne. It was perfect, and he'd have had it no other way.

With that, he turned away from the mirror hesitantly and left the hotel room. This would be the last time he ever saw Mark, at least in person, and with that he stepped outside and into the shadow of the building. About a block down, Dark felt unease sweep over him and he looked back, to see Mark just heading back to the hotel- and watching Dark's back as he'd been walking away.

As far as goodbyes went, he supposed it was the best one he could give, simply sharing a connection of gazes before walking off again. It was at that moment, seeing Dark walking away from him forever to go disappear from existence, that Mark felt anything other than confusion. Maybe the only person, if he could call Dark that, that had known how he thought and felt from the beginning had just walked away from him.

Mark frowned as he thought about this, he almost regret his decision to send Dark away, but it was necessary. It all needed to stop, the messing with his head, messing with his life and hurting the people he cared about... Mark needed to put an end to it. He turned and walked into the hotel as if nothing had happened, and to the world around him nothing had.

* * *

He sat around for the last hour he had that morning watching some old flicks on the T.V before he went out to meet Jennet, he probably wouldn't have remembered to meet her at Starbucks if it weren't for his habit of checking his phone. It had been a weird morning, and if he wanted to make it up to Jennet, he needed to try and actually put in an effort.

He did want to make things better, Mark wanted more than anything than to explain everything to her. Then, explain what exactly? In no way was Mark in the mental stability to explain what just happened, because then he would have to explain his reasoning, something he needed to figure out still. Things were going to be complicated for a while, he knew, he just couldn't wait for it to all be over.

It was rather grey skied that day, so it gave him a reason to wear one of his high collared jackets, which would hide the marks on his neck. Mark opened the door to the coffee shop and immediately spotted Jennet, sitting at a round table with a tea in her hand, raspberry smoothie across from her, and a guy sitting beside her holding a drink of his own.

She smiled sweetly in a way that lit up her face, only contrasting the look in her eyes even more that was one of dread, and gestured him over. Mark walked over and thanked her for the drink, which he knew was his from the name on the side- she used to always get them to put a mustache on the 'M', this time seemed no different. Mark took the seat across from her, and sipped his drink.

The guy beside her had short blonde hair and blue eyes, pale skin, and was rather tall and lanky. He was practically skin and bones, Mark mused to himself, at this point it seemed clear that they were already polar opposites. It was because of his curiosity at this that made Mark decide to start conversation, to find out more about this strange and rather random character.

"So, y'gonna introduce me to your friend?" He asked Jennet with his usual joking grin, amused that she'd gotten lost in her tea again already. She looked up at Mark blankly for a moment as if she had no clue what he meant, before the guy beside her paused his cell phone examination and offered an introduction. "Hey, I'm Devin." Devin explained, reaching over the table to offer his hand.

Mark shook the guys hand, and nodded. "I'm Mark, nice to meet you Devin." It was at this point that Jennet stood, and put her tea down. "Well, we have quite the area to tour, so we'd best be going. Come on you two." She said brightly, but her expression seemed bland. Was she really just going to stage this all, and why? More the question, who was this Devin guy and why was he here with them?

Then it occurred to him almost suddenly, in a cold burst. She'd brought around this stranger, who seemed to be the type of guy to appear intimidating, simply because she didn't feel safe around Mark anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say here ;3
> 
> -Vera


	8. Sweet Strawberry

He wanted her trust, but somehow he doubted it would be as easy as convincing her he'd changed. Even if she believed every word he spoke, her trust in him would never return the way it had been there way back when. They spent the day touring the place, they stopped for sushi at some point, and headed to Jennet's hotel room. They played some Monopoly, which was always fun- Mark won, of course, as  _always_.

Jennet wasn't impressed, Devin found him amusing it seemed, which was always Mark's goal in life anyway. At the end of the night, Mark went back to his hotel. He half expected his darker self to be standing somewhere just inside the shadows where only he would see, but there was no sign of Darkiplier for the whole night so Mark went to sleep.

* * *

He was excited for the convention, it was not long now. The rest of the week to go, and it was already going fast. He and Devin got along, played videogames together- he wasn't a sore loser, Mark discovered, and was also not very good at games. Not quite as bad as Mark though, he was on his own level of bad-at-games, which was what made it so much fun for him to do what he did.

Jennet hung around, occasionally joining them, they played prop hunt together with Minx, Bob and Wade too. He had Jennet and Wade on his team, Bob, Devin, and Minx were on a team of their own. "Are you kidding me?! Mark, what the actually  _fuck_?" Jennet reached across the couch to smack Mark on the shoulder for his failed attempt at hiding. "Nono, just-"

"Oh my god." Wade said after he had died, Minx cheering her victory. "Jus- shut up, Wade, no I got this, just watch. Don't believe me, just... watch." He mock sang the song quote, and Jennet let out an exasperated sigh. "Really, I got it okay?" Jennet run by him as a cup, and hid just around the corner. He was disguised as a water fountain, glitched into the corner. "Um, Mark."

"What?"

"You're um glitched-"

"Oh yeah I know, thanks for letting them know that."

"Yes but, uh, um. You're sticking into the uh rooms over here."

"Found ya!" Devin shouted from the chair, raising a fist in the air and launching a grenade at the fountain. "Are you ser- seriously?! Jennet!" He grumbled, sitting back with his arms crossed. She reached over, grinning, and gave him an awkward side-hug, "You love me, you know it~" She sang, making his ears turn red with embarrassment, which he quickly disguised with his entire face going red from laughter when Jennet accidentally turned into a table and screeched, Minx appearing in the room and started laughing heavily as well.

"Just, put me out of this misery...!" She spat, laying her face in her hands, elbows on her knees. Gunfire sounded in the game as Minx shot her, but the flinching shelf that was Jennet refused to die, blood spattered on the floor and walls around it. "You're  _fucking invincible_!" Minx swore, frustration leaking into her voice as her character dropped dead from shooting too many of the 'wrong' props.

"Oh god don't stick me like this." She whined, and Mark finally was able to catch his breath. A grenade launched, and the game finally ended, and Mark started laughing again. "Bob, you've been quiet this whole time, I forgot you still had a grenade."

Wade let out an angry shout, "Bob! Why! Props almost won-!" Mark slid his glasses back up his nose, laughing and muttering, "Shut up, Wade" before regaining his composure. His face was still red, and it took him a second of breathing before he spoke again to stop his friends' bickering. "You guys wanna go again?" Jennet sighed, nodding all the same, and he received noises of confirmation from the rest of his friends. Jennet pulled her head from her hands and got back to her laptop, clicking into the next game along with the rest of them.

* * *

That was the like the first thread to pull them back together, Mark soon realized, as she began to relax more around him. Devin continued to come around- but he supposed it was for a new reason all together, simply because they were starting to form a legit friendship. He'd wondered at some point if Devin was a fan of him, of what he did, or something of the sort, but blew off the idea almost immediately. It'd be pretty obvious if he was a fan by this point.

He and Jennet were on talking points by the end of the week, they went to lunch a few times without Devin around, and made jokes like they used to- he was relieved he could finally make her laugh again without a second meaning or second feeling behind those usually bright eyes of hers. Whenever they parted ways, whether it was just walking the streets or going for coffee or after gaming at the end of the night, he game her a hug when they went their separate ways.

And then, the convention came up. He saw her less and less, both rushing around the panel room they were given to get things done. This convention was so different- the location had been secret, only those who normally looked around for conventions would find it, unless his fans were just that determined to find him, looking for all conventions running at the same days.

He was glad to get a break of having so many people crowded into the room, this room was smaller than the ones he was usually in. He rushed around attaching wires, setting up his laptop, helping Jennet and other helpers decide where the posters were to go- posters of fanart naturally. This would be the first panel he would play a game live for them all to see, and also his first mock-music-video. He'd been into music lately- singing, mostly, but also working on piano.

He'd be giving them all the chance to see his first attempt as music, of course posting the video to youtube the next day. He helped direct the camera people where to set up their camera's, and put on his own camera which was strapped on his chest. This was the first con panel he'd done without Bob and Wade, and he was nervous, his nerves were seeping through into his voice and actions.

"Just- wait, okay? I know one that should go there, I know that one looks good there, but- I know, yeah, right over here though okay? Thanks." He shoved his fingers through his recently cut hair, letting out a tight, exasperated sigh. He felt pressure and warmth on his shoulder blade and looked over at where Jennet stood slightly behind him to his left. "You okay? You look like you could use a break." She said, holding out a mug of strawberries.

He took the mug- one that had fanart of him on it, a chibi with the Markiplier  _M_  on it's shirt, holding a giant strawberry. He lifted the cup slightly, and raised his eyebrow at Jennet in questioning. "I was craving strawberries- I thought it would be punny." She winked, and he was reminded of Wade's usual poor quality jokes, grumbling and rubbing his hand across his face. "Hey, your water will taste like strawberries now, be grateful!" She grinned mischievously.

He smiled softly at her, and she gave him a side hug, moving her hand from his shoulder to put her arm around his waist. "Thank you, Jen." The nickname was new, it was a name he'd used for her when they were dating- he wasn't sure why he brought it up now, but she smiled at the name so he supposed she'd dismissed it. He took a strawberry from the cup and nibbled on it, it was mildly sweet, not too cold, and had a spark of sour aftertaste.

He offered her the cup and she took one too, sitting on one of the chairs in the lane closest to them, and he sat beside her. He glanced around the room, letting out a content sigh before nibbling more on his strawberry. "Mark?" Her voice was small, full of nerves, and he almost felt like his soul was melting under her soft tone. "Hmm?" He hummed, not looking over at her, and swallowing the bit of strawberry he was chewing.

"Do you think... It was me?" She whispered, her voice sounding like it was about to crack. When he glanced over she was looking down at her hands on her lap, and he couldn't see her expression. She looked weak, scared even, and he wondered what she meant, so he asked. "I mean, all those things you- I mean, I  _thought_... but then, I've never really... I was always out of touch with reality. Did I imagine it?"

"I would never hurt you." He immediately responded- he meant it, the honesty in his voice practically dripped from the statement. He wouldn't hurt her- he never could, but then it was never him that caused all that pain for her. He saw her shoulders shake slightly, and was startled, reaching his palm under her chin to make her face him gently. She was silently sobbing, tears running down her face. "Jen?"

"I love you."

"I- you... what?" He said in surprise, shocked by her sudden words, her voice shaking. "Mark, I'm so sorry- It never was you, all along I was... it was an illusion, I was delusional. I'm so sorry Mark, I..." He hushed her, placing his palms on either side of her face and brushing his thumbs across her cheek bones. He pressed his forehead to hers gently, "It's okay, Jen..." He stayed like that for a while, she quietly sobbed while gripping his arms, his thumbs brushing away fresh tears.

The people around them left them well enough alone, eventually she calmed and stood, leaving. For the next few days until the panel, they didn't talk much. The convention was starting, people were flooding the room, and he tapped fingers against the mug in his hand that smelt of strawberries. He glanced at the mug one last time before removing his hand, and picking up the microphone, and holding it to his lips. "Hello! Welcome, everyone to the Markiplier without-his-friends panel, at..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was boring. At the time I needed something sweet with all that salt. So, here you go, STRAWBERRIES <3  
> Although, I admit it should have been raspberries (since those are Mark's favorite)
> 
> -Vera


End file.
